Citrus fanfic : new sides of Yuzu
by Tysondrayer
Summary: Thought of making Yuzu a bit matured and less bashful and making Mei fall for her. Give me your reviews and I assure you all my next fanfic would be better. So help to be better by giving you reviews
1. Chapter 1

Citrus fanfic

I do not own Citrus

Tried to write a fanfic for the first time so might have some errors. Please do give your reviews.

Morning came rather quickly for Yuzu. She had been pondering all night on Himeko's words which said

"I took a step further with MeiMei."

This was too much for Yuzu who certainly had feelings for her new younger sister.

She sighed and got out of bed with a headache only to notice that her sister had already left.

She got ready for school. As she was leaving she noticed that Mei didn't take her lunch. She took with the thought of having lunch with her.

On reaching school she saw Mei doing her regular duty of checking the whole student body. But then she saw Himeko standing close to her and smiling while looking at Yuzu with challenging eyes. Yuzu turned her head and went to her class.

As usual Harumin was there to cheer her up..

Harumin " yo yuzucchi.! ."

Yuzu" yo haru" she said sighing...

"Someone's not in a good mood" Harumin remarked smirking at the blonde. Yuzu smiled wearily and thought about last night when Mei had coldly mentioned that it was none of her business. She sighed again and said " shut it Harumin ".

Harumin just giggled and sat when the teacher entered.

Lunch break was four periods away and Yuzu was sulking with each passing minute. She had thought that Mei would rely and confide in her a bit but it seemed unlikely. She couldn't understand Mei at all. Yuzu then thought of being a bit matured and quiet in front of the blackette and observe her to know her better. So when lunch break began she calmly went out of class with Harumin to the student council room where Mei was working.

On reaching there she knocked it twice and Himeko opened the door.

Himeko-" you are not allowed to come in now "

Yuzu replied calmly which was very unlike of her " I have to give something to my sister so let me in.."

Mei on the other hand was hearing the conversation and was surprised to hear Yuzu's calm voice.

Mei-" come in"

Himeko-"wha..."

Yuzu-" Thank you Mei Chan. "

Mei looked at Yuzu with utmost disbelief as it was the first time she used the suffix with her name. Yuzu came in, her open hair swaying and had a determined look in her eyes. She placed the lunch box in front of Mei on the table and said," eat it up okay.?" And began to turn away but then stopped abruptly and turned around to face Mei.

Mei was having a hard time to recognise such a calm and collected Yuzu who would usually stutter in front of her. She waited for Yuzu to speak. Then Yuzu did something unexpected. Yuzu placed a hand on Mei's head and ruffled it a bit, then gave a sweet smile, saying " try not to push yourself so hard" and with that she went out of the room leaving everyone in a shock.

Mei was the one who was bewildered at the show of affection towards her and she felt herself letting her guard down in front of the blonde. She was amazed that how her new elder sister was trying to care of her even though she shut her down. She felt warm at her touch and felt at ease. It was a nice sensation which she wanted to hold on but was afraid to lose. She wondered what her sister would do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Citrus fanfic : new sides of Yuzu 3

Yuzu being a bit emotional and Mei confessing her feelings . A bit angst...

"Today someone confessed to me , so I have decided to go out with that person." Yuzu was thinking about these words which Mei had said to break her heart into pieces. She lay on her bed and kept thinking about it whereas Harumin was listening to music. Seeing the blonde so deep in thought , she asked her " Hey ... Yuzu. ? You okay.? Do want me to give you my charm.? " . She asked this because Harumin's love charm was a bit different from the others.

Yuzu on hearing the word 'charms' remembered that she had dropped the charm she had meant to give Mei. She sighed at the thought and shook her head to say no to Harumin.

Mei was in deep thought too. She had picked up the charm Yuzu had dropped when she went away from her when she told her about the confession. She had seen the surprised look on Yuzu's face which was then only filled with remorse. She thought of giving back the charm by calling the blonde to her room. So she asked some random girl to call her.

Yuzu opened the door when it was knocked. The girl gave her the info and Yuzu's heart began to thump wildly in her chest , her thoughts flowing like,' what does she want, does she want to apologise, no I should apologise. ...ughh this is so confusing... !' She replied that she will go.

So the blonde walked slowly to Mei's room trying to keep her calm and endure whatever the blackette had to say. As she knocked the door she heard Mei telling her to come in. She saw that Mei was dressed in loose white shirt and a three quarters pant with a coat covering her whereas the blonde wore a track pant and a loose jacket over her t- shirt. She saw Mei putting Anthoniko to sleep which she found to be extremely adorable.

Then Mei blocked her train of thoughts by saying " I believe this is yours.." holding her and out to her showing the love charm.

Yuzu saw the charm and was half relieved and half hurt remembering their past conversation. She replied " yeah its mine " with a genuine smile...

Mei was a bit confused about how the blonde was reacting when Yuzu said " well you keep it, it might help you with your new lover" and gave a hurt smile which made Mei uncomfortable to the core but of course she didn't show it. Just then she heard Himeko's voice and pushed Yuzu on the bed covering the blonde and herself with the duvet cover.

Himeko- "slept already. .? Aah she must be tired... well good night MeiMei."

With that she rested herself on her bed.

Mei then whispered to Yuzu

" when she falls asleep get out of here quietly. "

Yuzu on the other hand was in utter confusion and shock to find herself in that position. But she replied " o - okay. ." She could smell Mei's ethereal scent and before she knew it she was hugging Mei and breathing in her scent. She felt Mei stiffen at her action. Yuzu then again remembered what Mei had told her about her new lover which made her crave for Mei even more... so much more that it hurt her immensely. She slowly peeked out of the covers and saw Mei's flushed expression. Eyes shut, lips slightly parted and a dark shade of red on her cheeks. Yuzu bent down to brush her lips against her little sister's neck who craned her neck to give her more access. But Yuzu's mind was going back to the conversation again and again and before she realised a single drop of tear fell on Mei's cheek who had opened her eyes in shock.

Yuzu couldn't hold back her tears and she hugged Mei slowly resting her face in nape of the blackette ' s neck. She then slowly rose up , her eyes still shedding tears and said, " Mei ... do you know just how much I love you? ...That ...day ... I couldn't do it because I thought you didn't feel the same for me... you think you can just give up your body like that to me? ...do you know how much it hurt me to see you like that... I guess you don't ... " then she slightly bent down to kiss Mei' lips only for a second. Mei heard her in shock and she could see how openly Yuzu had told her about her feeling whereas she ruined it. When she felt Yuzu's lips on hers she felt the pain Yuzu was feeling and was about to hold her cheek when Yuzu backed away saying, " sorry... I shouldn't have come ... I am sorry ..." with that she went away. Mei on the other hand felt as if a part was taken away from her and she could still feel Yuzu's soft lips on her neck and lips. She then soft whispered as if to say Yuzu who was no more in the room, " I love you Yuzu. .. I love you " her voice cracking as a tear feel on the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Citrus fanfic : new sides of Yuzu 4

Yuzu woke up in the morning having a headache. Last night's events were just too much for her. The bed beside was empty marking that Harumin was probably done getting ready. She sighed and got up and was greeted with a big smile by Harumin. Yuzu couldn't help but smile at seeing Harumin in her good mood. Atleast someone was happy in this trip.

Yuzu got ready and they both left together for breakfast in the hotel lounge. Harumin was gobbling up her food and Yuzu didn't have the appetite so she also lend her share to Harumin. Suddenly she felt someone gazing at her. She turned around to see that it was no other than her little sister. But she was standing with Sara Tachibana who had encouraged Yuzu to let out her feelings. Yuzu was shocked to see Sara's arm locked to Mei's. Then she understood the person Mei was talking about. She felt her heart break into million pieces.

She slowly approached them and Sara shot her a smile and said , " see this is my fated person , the person I love". Yuzu knew it. She knew it was too late to mend her own heart, so she decided to cheer them on. The blonde forced out a smile and said ,"oh is that so...? Well I am happy for you Sara..." Mei was listening to Yuzu in disbelief but she could see that the blonde was damaged to the core and she felt guilty for it. Yuzu continued, " well enjoy your date.. and stay happy..." She said with a light smile and looked at Mei for one last time and whispered, " sorry for last night " and with that she turned away hastily to join Harumin. Sara was happy but was a bit confused as though why Yuzu was making such a sad face. She looked at Mei and her condition was the same, but she shrugged off that feeling and took Mei out with her, on their date.

Yuzu was walking with Harumin towards some shops thinking about a certain person. Harumin had noticed her odd behaviour and tried to cheer the blonde. But in vain.

Mei on the other hand was also in a dilemma and was looking outside the telescope observatory. She thought,'I certainly have feelings for Yuzu but Sara said she needs me...to whom do I listen...? But I have just known Sara for two days whereas Yuzu has helped in all way possible giving me warmth and comfort, always standing up for me but I ...I didn't think of her feelings did I ?...I have to tell her that...' Sara interrupted her thoughts by saying , " can I kiss you ? " Mei stared at her and repeated, " kiss me.? ?"then Mei remembered the sweet touch of Yuzu's lips and how she had felt jealous when Matsuri had kissed the same lips. She remembered Yuzu's soft lips brushing her neck last night. She now knew that she was in love with her elder sister. She replied in a low voice," I am sorry...I can't accept your feelings ...I am sorry." Sara was in shock but then she understood that the person Mei was in love with was no other than Yuzu. So she gave a broken smile and said , " okay..." and Mei went away.

Mean while the blonde was busy thinking and accompanying Harumin who was busy buying cheap things, awwing cute things which were expensive. The blonde felt her jacket vibrate. She took out her phone and saw that Sara was calling her. She picked it up in confusion and then heard what had happened. She was angry at Mei. She told Harumin that she needed to go and sprinted off. She was running hard to find the blackette when she noticed her gazing at the sunset. 'Mei looks so gorgeous with the orange light of the dusk on her face', thought the blonde. She walked to her and stood beside the blackette. Mei sensed her presence and felt her heart quicken. She tried to run away but felt a strong pull on her hand and she found herself gazing at the emarald eyes. Yuzu was looking at her sister's eyes directly and slowly asked ," why did you leave Sara.? " Mei's eye widened and she looked away. Yuzu held Mei's chin forcing her to make eye contact with her. This time Yuzu was looking at her lovingly, no anger was there. Mei felt her face heat up by the proximity of Yuzu's face near her. She built up her courage and said , " I don't know". Yuzu laughed lightly which made Mei blush hard. The blonde then said which Mei was waiting to hear the whole day, " Mei ..I love you very much... this heart will never betray you ...I promise...so if you feel the same for me ...kiss me .."and with that Yuzu closed her eyes and dropped her hand from Mei's chin. Mei hesitated but she pulled out Anthoniko, the first present she had received from Yuzu, and placed it on the blondes lips. Yuzu's eyes shut open and she saw Mei blushing which was way beyond cute. Yuzu smiled and said ," Thank you Mei but ...Once more please...With that she held Mei's beautiful face and lightly kissed her lips. Mei felt that a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders as she eased into the kiss, a dark shade of red on her face. This was the best day of her life because this time they didn't give or take but they shared.

Well there it is. I hope you guys like it. Please do give you reviews so that I am encouraged to write more and improve myself. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Blushing all the way XD

So ever wondered what happened after their kiss during their trip? Well I guess this is what happened

Mei had gripped Yuzu's hand firmly and had her finger intertwined with her. All thanks to Sara Tachibana who gave this dare to Mei as a compensation. Yuzu on the other hand was blushing and of course Mei had the same on her face. It wasn't like Yuzu hated it but she was too nervous to even talk.

As soon as they reached the door of the hotel the pulled their hands away slowly before entering. Yuzu stepped ahead and opened the door for Mei like a gentle woman. Mei entered with her head down blushing furiously at the gesture. Yuzu smirked and followed. After that they went to their respective rooms.

The students had to assemble in the dining hall to eat. So Yuzu, Harumin, Himeko and Mei took a round table so that they could all sit together. Harumin was as usual babbling about her day to Yuzu who was laughing at her best friend's antiques whereas Himeko was telling Mei about council work. Yuzu was sitting beside Mei and Himeko beside Harumin. Mei was feeling strange as she felt that Harumin was talking to Yuzu a bit too much and Yuzu was encouraging her to do that. Yuzu had the same thing in mind although she didn't care about it because she knew just how much a best friend is important. Suddenly she felt someone touching her hand beneath the table. She turned to look at Mei and saw her sensitive ears get red. Yuzu understood the gesture and caressed her lover's hand with her thumb and gave a bright smile. Harumin and Himeko where in confusion as their best friends were acting very strange but they shrugged off the thought and went on talking whereas Yuzu and Mei held each other's hand and shared the warmth.

It was time for them to return back. Harumin and Yuzu went ahead of them as the student council was supposed to patrol the lobby to check whether everything was in order for tomorrow's departure.

After doing all the work Mei stayed back and told Himeko to head back to the room. Himeko went giving g her a small smile. Mei was feeling as if someone was thinking of her and calling her so much that she couldn't resist the urge to check the terrace. She slowly climbed up the stairs and pushed the terrace door which was slightly ajar. She turned to her right to see Yuzu, standing there with her open hair which was flowing in the wind mesmerisingly. Yuzu was humming a song and was gazing over the horizon resting her hand on the railing. Mei was captivated by Yuzu's appearance. She walked slowly and steadily and reached Yuzu . The blonde turned her head to see the person she wanted to see the most. They both gazed into each other's eyes. No words were needed to show how much they loved each other. The blackette approached the blonde and placed her hand on her warm cheek. Yuzu gave her a warm smile and placed her hand on her's. They both came closer and their lips were only inches apart. This time it was Mei who softly kissed Yuzu on the lips as if to say "Yuzu,I love you " . Yuzu smiled in the kiss and when they parted, breathing heavily, Yuzu embraced Mei and held her close. She then whispered to the blackette's ear ," Mei... how did you know that i wanted to see you .?". This caused the balckette's heart to beat a million times faster and blushed hard. Yuzu pulled back to see a surprised expression of Mei and a deep blush which made her smirk and blush simultaneously. Mei pushed Yuzu lightly and and said ," Students should head straight to bed and not loiter around." To this Yuzu replied ," so why did you come huh.? You somehow felt that I was wishing to see to you in private...isn't that right Miss President.? ..." with that she smiled lightly. Mei was finding this assertive side of Yuzu very compelling and wanted to kiss her right there and then but she just kept on blushing and was staring at the blonde with wide eyes. Yuzu on the other hand was enjoying this as she loved to catch Mei off guard. Mei turned and ran back t the door and stopped. Yuzu was taken aback. Mei took a deep breath and turned around, her hair swaying in the most perfect way decorated by the slight blush on her face as she said ," I will meet you tomorrow ...good night " and she hurried back. Yuzu was embarrassed equally by seeing Mei's beauty and thought ,' I can never get over my addiction for her...' with that her knelt down and hid her face with her hands as if to hide her embarrassment from the God's above.


	5. Chapter 5

Citrus : new sides of Yuzu 6

Sorry for updating after such along time. I was damn busy with my studies and not to mention that still I am busy. So here it is a little bit of a reliever. And yeah 9 days are left ;)

"You can't do anything without me can you now Yuzu..? " Mei said with a smirk on her face. Yuzu became red with anger and retorted " oh so you wanna challenge me ? Huh babe?!". Mei was caught off guard and blushed slightly. Yuzu felt satisfied and replied " Fine Miss President I can also show you that I am capable of taking care of myself." With that she went away shutting the door of their room loudly. Mei instantly felt bad for teasing the blonde and wondered what she would do.

The next day Mei woke up only to find that Yuzu had woken up before her and was wearing her clothes. Mei couldn't help but stare at her black lingerie and when Yuzu turned she quickly averted her eyes , her face heated up. Yuzu knew what was going on but saved it for later and this time it was her who said, " wake up or we are gonna be late" Mei was shocked and got irritated at this and went to the washroom with a "humph". Yuzu simply smiled. Mei got ready and went to the breakfast table only to notice how hot the blonde was looking with her hair tied up, tie properly tied, little bit of make up to highlight her eyes, cheeks and lips. Mei just stood there for a second to look at her when she noticed small hanging earrings touch her face lightly when she tilted her head. It was their mom who snapped her back from the trance. Mei sat down abruptly and couldn't believe that she could get so flustered by seeing the blonde so smart and confident when she dressed properly. Mei made sure to keep herself in check all the time so that she wasn't caught staring at her.

They finished their food , put on their shoes and bid goodbye to their mom. When they were walking, Mei saw Yuzu smiling like a silly dork. She sighed and asked her "What is it ?" Yuzu knew she was being a smart ass but she replied while leaning close to Mei so that she could whisper directly in her ears,"it seems that my new look left you all hot and bothered hmm~~" .Mei's eyes widened and she blushed hard at Yuzu's boldness. She turned to look at her only to be met with a hot smirk and Mei felt her heart speed up. She couldn't reply at all. Suddenly Harumin jumped out of nowhere and hugged Yuzu. Yuzu ofcourse returned the hug and smiled mischievously. Harumin took a step back and said," oh my god don't you look hot in the tie and suit huh Yuzucchi~?" Yuzu simply smiled and said," thanks bud " and gave a high five. They both started to walk together and Mei was feeling rather agitated at Harumin's closeness to Yuzu.

When they reached the school gates Yuzu made sure to look back at Mei and winked an eye. Mei averted her face but a little blush was prominent. She knew that Yuzu is on to get her all flustered but she won't let that happen so she decided to wit and watch her next move. But who could deny, Mei and Yuzu both are players of this game and both are immensely on to get each other. So let's see who wins. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Well its been a long time since I have updated anything so here is a fanfic for all. (Fluff all the way;))

Yuzu reciprocating 3

"Aihara Mei has changed...", was what her senpai had told her but Yuzu was confused. She knew that much that Mei was reciprocating her love but the feeling was so weird and out of the blue that she didn't know what to do.

It was Sunday morning and Yuzu was trying to complete her homework but her thoughts were wandering off to her love as usual. The girl in question was on her desk completing her student council work. Mei turned around suddenly just to find that the blonde was intently staring at her and had abruptly turned away with a blush on her face. Mei felt her cheeks reddening so she tried to get back to work. Yuzu on the other hand was cursing herself. She wanted to reciprocate Mei's feelings too but didn't know how to. She sighed and decided to take a bath.

Yuzu-"I am going to take a bath after that I will make lunch okay?"

Mei-"...okay.."

Yuzu was surprised to hear her submissive voice and felt her heart flutter. She went inside the bathroom, took off her clothes, washed herself and made herself comfortable in the bathtub. As soon as she closed her eyes she heard Mei shut the door but she kept her eyes closed or else she would be caught staring at Mei beautiful body.

Mei-"can I join you ..?"

Yuzu simply hummed without opening her eyes. She felt the water move due to Mei coming in and she pulled her knees together so that there was enough space for Mei.

There was a tangible silence. Yuzu slowly opened her eyes to see Mei blush furiously. She now knew what to do. Yuzu saw her vulnerable and open side. Maybe this was the change her senpai was talking about. She smiled to herself

Yuzu-" Hey Mei?"

Mei jerked up and turned her head slowly towards the blonde and replied.."yeah.?"

Yuzu -" come near me"

Mei blushed hard and turned her head away quickly trying her best to hide her embarrassment. Yuzu wasn't going to take any of that. So she decided to go near Mei. She slowly made her way and sat behind Mei and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Mei didn't know to do at the blonde ' s boldness so she kept quiet but was leaning ahead. Yuzu sighed at this and pulled Mei by her shoulders so that her breasts were touching Mei's back. Mei gulped hard as her heart couldn't handle the blonde's bodily affection even though it felt strangely calm.

Yuzu, upon noticing her uneasiness started to stroke the ravenette's hair. At this Mei started to calm down. She felt calm and relaxed for the first time as she had never experienced such affections before. She leaned more back onto Yuzu and placed her head on the blonde's shoulder. Yuzu on the other hand felt triumphant on making Mei comfortable with her that all she could was smile and keep stroking her hair. No words were actually needed because they both knew that mere silence can speak a thousand words and mere bodily affection to give and to receive is more than enough to say "I love you "


	7. Chapter 7

Yuzu reciprocating (2) ;)

Another fanfic enjoy! ! ! And thank you for the reviews. Hope that you continue with your reviews.

Yuzu was late. Mei kept on looking towards the door, hoping to hear the footsteps coming near the door but all she met was with silence. She sighed for the nth time that day. Their mom had left home for work and wouldn't return until next week. So basically they had a whole week to themselves. Mei couldn't help but think of all the possible things she could do with Yuzu, which made her blush like mad.

Suddenly she felt soft hands covering her eyes and heard a soft whisper near her ears which said ," yo sweetie, what are you thinking so intently? ".Mei blushed due to her sensitive ears and also about the thoughts she was having moments ago but she regained her control and took those soft hands away from her eyes, looking directly into the emarald eyes and said ," I was thinking that whether you will even have a rank in the first 100 students." Yuzu smiling face dropped and she gave a dubious expression and replied, " wait and watch sister dearest, I will prove you so wrong!".

With that she went away shutting the door loudly. Mei winced and immediately regretted her way of speaking to her.

Yuzu took a nice bath and came out to see that Mei had ordered food. She gave Mei a questioning look and the latter replied," I thought that you may be exhausted so you wouldn't be able to make food so I ordered." Yuzu felt nice that her sister was thinking about her so much that she ended up smiling like a dork. Mei couldn't understand why she was smiling so she decided to leave it. They had their dinner and went to bed.

Yuzu closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the soft pillow. Mei on the other hand was staring at the blonde's calm and peaceful face. Yuzu felt Mei's eyes on her so she turned towards her and looked into the purple orbs, where she could only see confusion.

Yuzu- " what's the matter. .? "

Mei - " why didn't you hug me back that night...? "

Yuzu remembered and felt guilt coursing through her. She knew that her lack of reply had hurt her. She remembered how sad Mei looked that night. Yuzu simply felt bad. But now there was no doubts in her feelings and what Mei was feeling towards her.

Yuzu slowly approached her till her forehead touched Mei's. Mei blushed just a bit but kept the eye contact.

Yuzu-" I am sorry for that day. You see, that was the first time you had shown such care for me, and the feeling was very strange to me so I didn't know how to reciprocate."

Mei - " so now do you know the feeling...? " with a soft voice.

Yuzu smiled and kissed her forehead and said ," Yes I know that feeling and I am so addicted to it that I can't live without it." This made Mei blush furiously. She turned her back to Yuzu and this time it was Yuzu who hugged her from behind. Mei held onto her hand and closed her eyes in satisfaction after hearing a soft whisper saying ," I love you."


End file.
